


Sweet Mouth

by jonghyunshedgehog (IsurvivedReichenbach221B)



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Deep throat, Deepthroat, M/M, blowjob, but like not, cum swallow, dominant youngjae, maknae likes it, mild dirty talk, mouths will be the end of me, omfg, somewhat forced, submissive junhong, submissive zelo, very mild dirty talk, youngjae is mildly aggressive, youngjae uses junhong, youngjae uses zelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsurvivedReichenbach221B/pseuds/jonghyunshedgehog
Summary: Youngjae is known for having a straightforward attitude about the things he wants, and getting something from his maknae is no different. He searches out the sleeping male and does what he does best.





	Sweet Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not beta'd.

“Junhong!... Junhong!” Knuckles rapped harshly across the wood surface of the maknaes door. “Junhong, are you in there? Himchan said you were going for a nap!” The sound of a muffled response was barely audible. “What?” The muffles response once more. “I can't… Ugh.”  
Youngjae grabbed the handle to the door and nudged it open with his shoulder. What he found was utterly adorable. Sprawled out on his mat, the maknae appeared to have lied down to relax and must have dozed off without meaning to. The TV flickered on a screen for character selection, a black and blue colored controller mostly on the floor, partially between a few fingers. Smiling, the elder male moved into the room and clicked the door closed behind himself.  
“Adorable… sweet… innocent maknae.” Smirking to himself, he walked over and lowered himself to lie down next to the tall male. Putting his head beside the other, his feet not even close to touching Junhong’s, and stared at the slack face. The young male was so handsome, especially when his face was slack in sleep.  
The elder reached up and moved some light strands from the maknae’s face. Junhong seemed fond of keeping his hair blond. Shifting a bit closer, Youngjae smiled and nipped the tip of that nose. Junhong twitched, face scrunching up. Groaning, he reached up and rubbed his nose, making a heavily displeased noise.  
“Surprise nap, hmm?” Youngjae moved more hair, arm up higher to avoid the raised arm Junhong was using to rub his nose.  
“Was I napping? What time is it?” Groggily, the male swatted his hyung’s arm away and rubbed his face, other hand coming up to push the heels of his palms into his eyes.  
“Just a little past four. Jongup was sent for dinner since he drank the rest of the milk.”  
“Okay?”  
“It means dinner will be a bit late. Yongguk said he isn’t going to have dinner until the milk arrives.”  
“Oh,” stretching up, eyes still closed, Junhong showed the full length of his body. Fingers went way high, toes stretching even farther. Next to him, Youngjae appeared drastically smaller but the elder wasn’t put off by it. Smiling, he did poke right next to a hip and Junhong huffed, curling back in on himself. “Rude.”  
“Mmm, yeah?”  
“Yeah.”  
“You know, you sleep like the dead. I was knocking and calling out your name but it took me biting your nose.” The chocolate brown eyes fluttered open at last, finding Youngjae watching him almost lovingly.  
“I’m sorry?”  
“Nah, it was cute.” The two broke into smiles, Youngjae first. Youngjae then dropped the smile and traced the curve of Junhong’s jaw. The maknae’s smile gently slipped off, pupils flexing wider. “You like giving me things, don’t you?”  
“Of course.” Eyebrows twitched a bit, concerned something was wrong. The way Youngjae’s expression changed, smile turning coy, the younger male realized nothing was wrong, but something was definitely up.  
“Give me this.” It was a command, the words following as Youngjae pushed his finger towards those lips. The elder watched as he pushed against those lips. The pad of his pointer finger dipped in the middle of that bottom lip and encouraged it down. Junhong obeyed, opening his mouth and edging his tongue out a bit. Without hesitation, Youngjae put his finger on that tongue and then his maknae wrapped lips around the digit.  
The suck he gave was strong enough to pull the entire finger to his mouth. In surprise, Youngjae gasped when his knuckles found themselves pressing against that face. The suckling finger made him whimper out a groan, the sound brutally hard. Junhong looked to his hyung, the expression on his face erotic.  
“Ugh…” Youngjae grunted, the length of flesh in his sweats coming alive almost painfully fast. “Jeez, Junhong, if I’d known your mouth felt like that…” To emphasize the words, Junhong sucked hard again, the knuckles pressing deep into his soft flesh. The tongue under the finger suctioned and forced out a gasp from his hyung. Moving in place, wiggling, Youngjae found himself needing attention. “What about something else?”  
Junhong suckled, keeping most of the pressure the same, and looked down as Youngjae motioned with a nod of his head. The chocolate eyes landed on the twitching bump in those sweats. The young male popped off noisily from the finger, Youngjae licking his lips in a desperate motion.  
“You want me to?” Youngjae had never seen Junhong bat his eyelashes before and yet here he was. Jaw flexing as he swallowed hard, the elder nodded. Despite feeling surprised over the young male, Youngjae put on a hard front of control. As the young male scooted downwards, his hyung gave the most wolfish smile he had ever seen. Feeling a blush over his cheeks over what he was going to do, and knowing that Youngjae had most likely woken him up for this, Junhong broke eye contact.  
Hands trailed down his hyung’s front, feeling the comfortable shirt he wore over his torso. THey trailed downwards as his body did and traced the hem of sweatpants. His fingers danced across the hem and then hooked, pulling them down. Lying on his side, the cock popped out and hung towards the floor. Junhong made a surprised sound, the length of it long and slender. Glancing upwards, he showed his heavy blush to his hyung. The elder nodded for encouragement and the maknae bowed his head back down.  
Shoulders hunched up a bit as the tall man bowed down to get started on the task he was given. His mouth opened and the tongue rolled out. Youngjae’s finger had tasted like any other finger: salty with a bit of meaty taste. There was a huge difference between a finger and cock, however. The smell alone, musky but clean, welcomed him. STill, his nose curled a little bit the minute he got his first taste. The first time he had tasted someone else’s cock, it had not been what he had expected. Somehow, it had been both better than he expected and yet less than he expected. By how some people sucked in porns, he had, admittedly, expected it to be sweeter. He had been wrong, but it hadn’t tasted horrible.  
Taking his sweet time, he wound his tongue around the uncut tip. He spent time putting his lips on it and sliding it down, working saliva over the velvety flesh. Past his lips, he pushed his tongue down the underside and wound it back and forth, leaving glistening saliva trails. It was obvious the man had cleaned first, so that was a plus. Thank the Heavens for that.  
Apparently not to thrilled with the slow movements, Youngjae pushed a hand into dyed blond hair and encouraged the mouth to engulf even more. Junhong gagged a bit in surprise but then forced himself to relax. The hard length pushed towards the back and he gagged again, shoving hands against thighs. Coughing, he turned his head away.  
The fingers stayed in his hair, gently massaging that scalp. When Junhong looked up, he saw a warm expression on the male. His head tilted to the side, eyeing along the maknae's features before his hand pushed. Junhong wouldn't call it a suggestion because it was closer to a command. listening, regardless, he opened his mouth and allowed the Cock back between lips.  
This time, he was far more prepares. The long member grazed the gentle roof of his mouth before pressing against it fully the further down it went. The tip mad Junhong gag as it got too close but Youngjae's hand stiffened, refusing to let the young male back off. Fingers still on thighs flexed, bending, but he didn't shove. He instead closed his eyes nice and tight and fought the reflex. The tip pressed deeper and deeper before the curly pubic hairs tickled his nose.  
Refusing to give in just yet, commanding his body to last as long as it could, the maknae held his hyung nearly all the way down his throat. It felt weird, having something lodged where it shouldn't. The lack of air, too, wasn't helping. Pushing back, needing to breathe, Youngjae let him. Partially off, he suckled the tip as he gorged himself on oxygen.  
“You look so good like this.” Youngjae commented, moving just so both hands could sink into hair. His muscles flexed, hips suggestively moving forward. It forced his cock a bit deeper but not enough to be excessive just yet.  
Junhong looked up, chocolate eyes willing and wanting to please. Youngjae suggestively chewed the corner of his lip as the young male made provocative expressions. He opened his mouth, showing how the length glided up and down his tongue. It forced Youngjae to throb, giving Junhong a reason to smile with open lips.  
Without warning, the maknae dived back down onto the hard flesh. His mouth opened up nice for his hyung and then his throat followed. It struggled a bit more but the young male was determined. He bounced back and forth on the mat, soaking the flesh in saliva as he made it nice and slick. The fingers in his hair tightened up against his scalp and eventually took over the action. Junhongs body stopped moving as the hips started pumping, the hands leading that mouth.  
Youngjae moaned, muscles trembling as he fought to go faster. He felt the hands at his thighs glide up to his hips and his abdomen, feeling the strong muscles work hips back and forth. Moaning, Junhong realized he was hard as a rock. His hyung lifted up a leg to make the thrusts more pointed, making the gag reflex threaten once more.  
Tears breaking out the corner of Junhongs eyes, he fought it even harder than before. He is pretty sure his hyung was bulging out his throat but he was too occupied to reach his hand to feel.  
“Guh!” Youngjae grunted, fixing the hold in those blonde strands by a few fractions, his torso curling in a bit. “Gonna cum right down your throat, Jagi.”  
Junhong didn't know what to expect. He had not let anyone cum in his mouth before but he knew it could be fairly salty. Regardless, he wanted to give his hyung everything. The hands kept working him, screwing into his mouth. He would probably end up with a bit of cloth burn to his face and shoulders.  
The twitching of flesh started to signal the end, Junhong with tears slipping off his lashes. The pressure was cruel but welcome. He had a loose grip still, fingers grazing the movement of hips as they became sporadic. Youngjae's noises-mostly grunts and heavy breathing-became just as sporadic.  
With one final thrust, fingers digging into Junhong's scalp, Youngjae buried himself in that throat. The curly hairs of his pelvis tickled his nose again but he was more focused on the throb as his hyung proceeded to empty himself right down his throat. Squeezing his eyes tighter, he dug nails into those hips. Since he was so far down, Junhong didn't even have to put effort into swallowing. There was no taste at first, either.  
When he finally did taste, it wasn't so bad. Somewhat sweet, in fact. Their somewhat healthy-mostly non-existent-diet made sure of that. On the third or fourth pulse, it spilled up into his mouth and he fought hard to swallow but it didn't work that well. Shoving, he forced his hyung out of his mouth and he finally heard the ridiculously heavy moan coming from the elder. Forcefully swallowing, he felt some hit his face and then his hyung went slack.  
Breathing heavy and hard, the young male rolled away and wiped at his face. The creamy color stained over his hand and he made to sit up but Youngjae Pushed him back down.  
“Stay, relax. Continue your nap.” Smiling, Youngjae Pushed himself up and kissed the tall maknae on his forehead and then went up to his feet. Blinking, Junhong watched the male fix his clothes and head out. His hand still covered in mess, he tilted backwards to watch upside down and then the elder was gone.  
Junhong straightened flat on his back again and stared at the ceiling for a second. He felt a wild, used mess but, for some reason, didn't seem to mind.


End file.
